Dragon's breath
by phantom phan109
Summary: When danny finds sam cheating danny goes to meet up with some new friends before a consert will he find new love or will hate and anger consume him
1. Chapter 1

Danny was always a lucky kid but the last few weeks have been going downhill for him for two reasons. One reason was because of Dash and the A-listers and the other major reason was Sam, they began dating when Pariah Dark tried to invade is home town to subjugate his rule but before Danny left to fight Pariah Dark Sam had confessed how she felt. Now that was almost seven months ago in November and today was the last day of freshman year but she had became distant very distant as of three weeks ago after the whole 'Dan' ordeal.

So Danny came up with the idea of s surprise date at the most expensive restraint in town and a necklace with a silver locket that had them under a mistletoe a month after the invasion. The plan was to help reconnect them two together again but fate had other ideas for Danny because when he passed the janitor's closet he heard some faint moaning. Danny was going to keep walking thinking it was Dash and Paulina again, rolling at the thought until he heard the name of the one who was moaning.

"S-Sam I'm g-going to…aaahh!" shouted what sounded like Tucker

"mhmm"

Looking around Danny turned invisible and intangible after making sure that everyone was out of the hall and at lunch, only for Danny's worst fears to be true when he stuck his head in the door. Sam, his girlfriend on her knees in front of Tucker cheating on him, Tucker was supposedly his _best friend_ but then again they did slowly stopped talking to him and even stopped helping Danny on his patrols around the city for one excuse after another

"Sam, you know keeping this from Danny is bad but if Danny finds out this will kill him"

"I know but I can't seem to break it to Danny….what do I say 'hey Danny I've lost interest in you because I've been screwing your best friend so can we still be friends' yeah like that will work" replied Sam with sarcasm at its fullest.

"Not.. exactly like that but at least make it seem like that spark is no longer there"

"You know its not…..but your right"

Danny, who didn't want to hear anymore flew off deciding to skip the rest of the day never noticing the tear in the corner of his eye falling.

A month had passed by and for the people who knew Danny like his 'friends' and 'parents' he was acting different from what he used to be, Danny began avoiding everyone and everything from ghost patrols to his 'friends' and 'parents'. Then again Danny's 'parents' never really paid much attention to him unless it was about ghosts.

"DANNY GET DOWN HERE IN THE BASEMENT."

A few moments later Danny showed up wearing a black sleeveless shirt and tight leather black pants with black combat boots "what now I'm about to head out with a friend from out of town"

"I was wanting you to go on a phantom hunt with me and your mother since your sister is still over seas at that college in London or something"

"I'm going to pas on that one"

"come on Danny I know we're always busy down here but we're trying to be here for you. Your father and I want you with us so we can teach you the ropes of hunting ghosts."

"no"

No?"

"I said no I'm not going I've got plans and I'm not changing them"

"well we are your parents and what we say goes and we say that you are going with us even if you got plans so go tell Sam and Tucker that you can't go out tonight…and put on the jumpsuit we got you"

"NO NO NO you know what…. I'm sick and tired of this charade of me being happy all the time when I'm not" Danny yelled as he walk out of the basement and back to his room grabbing the guitar he had bought the day he left in the middle of school and putting it in its case and his old school bag full of clothes and his keys and left out the back door to the garage in the back.

"Daniel Fenton where do you think your going, because I specifically told you your coming with us"

"out and don't wait up" Danny replied before heading to a tarp in the corner to reveal a black and neon green crotch rocket.

"w-where did you get that young man"

"it looks gre-er yes what your mother said now can I have a cookie"

Sighing deeply and rolling his eyes Danny opened the garage and got on the bike before answering "did you know keeping track of your inventions is crucial… that's how I made this beauty but then again you never really took care of anything but that portal because jazz and I where never on that priorities list…. jazz took care of me up until she couldn't handle your stupidity and incompetents. Both of you couldn't find a ghost even if it lived under your own roof… some ghost hunters you seem to be."

Before Jack and Maddie could say another word Danny turned his engine on and sped out into the night to meet up with some new friends he hung with lately.

A/N

I am sorry about the lateness of the story but this is a rewrite of the day my life started to change and sorry for the delay mostly due to procrastination and life and writers block but I will keep to this story ….mostly


	2. Chapter 2

Several towns out in Retroville sitting outside the towns ice-cream parlor in a black sleeveless t-shirt, tight leather black pants with black combat boots was none other than Danny humming to himself tonelessly next to his bike until his ghost sense went off.

Sighing to himself "you know Johnny I can sense you and your shadow behind me. Do you really think you can get the jump on me now"

"since when can you sense me I made sure to park my bike a block back and stayed invisible all the way here."

"honestly I can smell your cologne from when you entered town"

Johnny thirteen and his shadow stepped into view and stared Danny down for a moment before the both of them bust out laughing loudly.

"so Danny my man are you ready for Ember's concert and I'm told under her guided tutelage foe the past few months you got just as good as her and expects you to play a song tonight"

"I know Johnny I'm just nervous is all"

"If your good as I hear you'll be fine now lets go the concert is supposedly the end of her tour around the U.S. so this is a big one ….no pressure"

"Great motivational speaker you are. Now go get your bike so we can head to the warehouse Embers concert's held"

Once Johnny came back with his bike they rode down to where the concert was held. On the outside it had a lot of cars and people but from the road you could hear the music playing.

"Well Danny lets find a spot then you can hide and change into phantom and head back stage to get your guitar tuned just in case" Johnny said before going off before Danny could utter a word.

After a few minutes looking for a spot to park Danny Looked around to see if anyone was watching him transform into his ghost half not knowing something or rather someONE was watching him from afar.

*line*

Once inside Danny flew back stage to his own dressing room for some private time mostly because when he came in he forgot to turn invisible so he was spotted fairly easy and was questioned on why he no longer saving the town of Amity Park (or in Paulina's case not saving her) by inhabitants that where at the concert like Dash and Kwan and many others from his home town.

Breaking his concentration by knock on his door was none other than his friend and ex-girlfriend kitty "so Danny are you ready because you go on in a few minutes and Ember wants you as her final act"

"yeah yeah I'm just going to change the hazmat suit into the clothes I was wearing before I got here and grab my guitar then head out okay"

"fine by me just be ready to be introduced out" kitty replied as she walked out leaving Danny his own devices.

After changing Danny opened his case to see his guitar which he had based it on Embers own guitar but instead of the purple base with blue flames it was black with white flames. Sighing to himself before getting called on stage.

*On stage a few moments before*

"and for my final act playing a few songs of his own my very own apprentice so to speak DANNY PHANTOM " shouted Ember with pride and a slight blush thinking about her secret crush.

All around different reactions where as Ember expected like amongst Danny's age group, ranging from shocked and excitement to lust and cheers. Stepping out Danny stopped to take a deep breath before speaking out to the crowd before playing.

"I call this one waking up the ghosts"

No one knows

The secrets that I keep

No one knows

What's in my head

I can't control

The other side of me

I have lost my breath

Breaking

The pulse of a steady beat

Pleading for sanity

The voices calling out my name

Now I'm afraid

That I am waking up the ghost

I'm digging up the memories

That were dead to me

Now, now I'm getting close

Closer to the enemy

That's inside of me

Under the skin

The soul of the guilty

Under the surface

Lonely lies

Under the weight

The sin is

Eating me alive

No mercy

No forgiveness

Condemn to my own hell

The voices calling out my name

Now I'm afraid

That I am waking up the ghost

Not taking out the memories

That were dead to me

Now, now I'm getting close

Closer to the enemy that's inside of me

I am waking up the ghost

I'm digging up the memories

That were dead to me, dead to me

I am waking up the ghost

I'm digging up the memories (dead to me)

That were dead to me

Now, now I'm getting close

Closer to the enemy

That's inside of me (inside of me)

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa

When Danny finished the entire stadium erupted in cheers all but two, otherwise known as Tucker and Sam where getting angry by the second because of some hidden meanings of the song but waited to speak about it until they confronted Danny.

Without speaking this time Danny started to play.

This will be the last song I'll ever sang

About a person that I'd rather not name

You think you're so goddamn cool

Everybody thinks you're a fucking fool

Crash and burn on a car ride home

It would be a lot better if I slit your throat

And die for me, die for me

Why don't you?

I will sing this song

And know they're better off without you

I'm done with you for good

We were always like a time bomb ticking

And you're so Hollywood

You're always searching for the next best thing

And it's for the better

So I guess best friends don't last forever

I taught you all about breaking hearts

I didn't know that you would take it that far

I never thought after all these years

I would be the one that make you disappear

And die for me, die for me

Why don't you?

I will sing this song

And know they're better off without you

I'm done with you for good

We were always like a time bomb ticking

And you're so Hollywood

You're always searching for the next best thing

And it's for the better

So I guess best friends don't last forever

Fuck you and all your friends

Fuck you and all your friends

Fuck you and all your friends

Fuck you and all your friends

Fuck you and all your friends

Fuck you and all your friends

Fuck you and all your friends

Fuck you and all your friends

I'm done with you for good

We were always like a time bomb ticking

And you're so Hollywood

You're always searching for the next best thing

And it's for the better

So I guess best friends don't last forever

I'm done with you for good

We were always like a time bomb ticking

And you're so Hollywood

You're always searching for the next best thing

And it's for the better

So I guess best friends don't last forever

Cheers erupted all around the warehouse save for a few, Sam and Tucker who where hurt and angry with the song and Paulina was in shock that her future husband was with someone else but that train of thought shifted to phantom being single again which cheered her up immensely and before anyone else could process anymore Danny phantom played his next song.

Oh oh oh

Oh oh oh

A drop in the ocean

A crack in the sky

It's setting the notion

We're all gonna die

And you're always running

With nowhere to go

You're living for nothing

But dying to know

But we're all terrified

I don't wanna be a superhero

'Cause I can't save the world

So I'm never gonna get the girl

I just wanna do better

Superhero

'Cause I can't save myself

Much less somebody else

So I gotta do better

Oh oh oh

So I gotta do better

Oh oh oh

You're caught in a cycle

You'll never get out

Afraid of your shadow

And living in doubt

But this isn't over

It's only begun

And there is no honor

In giving it all up

I don't wanna be a superhero

'Cause I can't save the world

So I'm never gonna get the girl

I just wanna do better

Superhero

'Cause I can't save myself

Much less somebody else

So I gotta do better

So I gotta do better

Oh oh oh

Oh oh oh

I don't wanna be a superhero

'Cause I can't save the world

So I'm never gonna get the girl

I just wanna do better

Superhero

'Cause I can't save myself

Much less somebody else

So I gotta do better

Superhero

So I gotta do better

Superhero

As everyone else cheered Danny walked off stage and back to his own dressing room only to find Ember sitting in his chair with her arms behind her head.

"you know phantom dropping a lot of those hints out there will piss off those ex-friends of yours and while I don't mind it, do you think its wise to piss off those two who I might add are pretty good at hunting ghosts"

"I know but it was great to see their shock when I told them fuck you in song but all that aside lets get out of here before they find me" replied Danny as he put his guitar away while changing back to human and walked out with Ember invisibly but as they got to his bike Danny found the very people he had been avoiding the past month. Sighing to himself and prepared himself for an unavoidable falling out "stay invisible" Danny whispered as he turned visible again scaring Sam and Tucker "what do you want"

"what we want are answers because of some of those lyrics contain information on your secret identity and what was that about 'you're always searching for the next best thing' really Danny really" shouted Sam catching a few people's attention and before Tucker could add his own two cents into the conversation Danny pushed past them to the side and got on his bike and started it before speaking.

"why should I care what you think because you two lost my trust and friendship when I caught you two literally fucking each other behind my back" after that said the former two friends where shocked to know Danny knew about the affair and before they could ask how he knew Danny sped off when he felt Ember holding his stomach not even glancing back Sam and Tucker reaction nor the gleam of some metal and green fire like hair in the air.


	3. Chapter 3

Leaving Retroville Danny and a now visible Ember on Danny's bike sped down the empty road, Ember was now seeing how angry Danny was getting and signaled Danny to pull over near the cities electrical grid. Ember sighed to herself as she got off the bike and stayed silent for a moment until she knew what to say.

"you know I've been through something like that before and I know your hurt and angry and want to just rip and destroy every little thing that reminds you of her the most sometimes it may help other times it may destroy you on the inside, so talk to me"

Sighing dramatically for a moment before Danny replied "I'm just hurt, angry and lost okay and I know that losing my temper and destroying everything won't work to solve the problems at hand. It will take time to heal the wounds of the heart"

Before Ember could have another word in she noticed Danny's ghost sense went off when a familiar voice spoke out "so my wench decided to try and leave me for my prey glorious…hunting two birds with one stone"

Transforming into phantom Danny tried to push Ember behind him only to meet with air before noticing that he and Ember where on the ground withering in pain with a large tranq Dart in both their necks. Pulling the dart out of his neck to look at it then to Skulker hoping the lame hunter would elaborate on the whole thing as he got up to one knee.

"ah yes that little concoction took time to make mostly because one of the ingredients but that doesn't matter now" Skulker explained he grabbed a three foot long bowie knife from behind his back and slashed at Danny to only meet air as Danny painfully rolled away hoping to keep the tin man away from hurting Ember even further. Pushing himself up with a groan he looked towards Skulker and shot serval Ecto-beams hoping to at least to do SOME damage only to get backhanded into Ember before getting kicked in the side to get pushed towards the generator.

"looks like I finally get that pelt I've been wanting after all!" shouted Skulker feeling victorious as he shot a missile at Danny to knock him out only to get an explosion and alot of electricity arcs hitting from Danny to Ember to Skulker and Danny's bike.

After what seemed like an eternity of pain Ember was the first to get up from her spot slowly and sore to be greeted with Danny's ghost floating above his own chard body and green blob hopping up and down on the mech-suite shouting about 'money' and 'lousy Technus'. Ignoring the jumping booger Ember crawled towards Danny and his human corps, grabbing ahold of ghost Danny she used all the energy she could muster to the one place she hated going… the far frozen.


End file.
